


How about a cup of coffee?

by AgnesNutterWitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animated GIFs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Maybe A Little Plot, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Small breasted reader, Strangers to Lovers, thin reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesNutterWitch/pseuds/AgnesNutterWitch
Summary: You have seen him everyday but you have never talked to him. As chance would have it, however, along with a little meddling from Steve, he came knocking on your door.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222
Collections: Explicit Stories





	How about a cup of coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get it out off my system, since my other fic turned out more fluffy than smutty than I originally intented, and may have gone a bit overboard with the gifs. Okay, a lot overboard.  
> Enjoy and consider yourself warned.

All in all it was a good day. Scratch that. It was a great day, having just started your new job, in a new city, after months of unemployment and a broken heart. You just couldn't stop smiling and humming, perhaps a little singing, along to all the happy tunes you were listening to on your headphones on your way there, despite being the coldest day of the year and feeling your teeth shattering with every inhale.   
And there he was, the first time you ever saw him, delivering all the mouthwatering baked goods to that cute little café two blocks away from your new office. Or rather almost fell in front of him, due to the icy pavement and your complete immersion to the Queens' playlist. He helped you find your balance and looked at you, without saying anything, before releasing your hand and going back to work, without even having a chance to thank him.  
And the rest of your way there you totally you kind of forgot how to breathe properly, thinking of a pair of blue icy eyes that could cut straight into you, the kind of beard that always made you weak on your knees and the manly calloused hand, the first one to touch you so strongly in over a year after your breakup.  
And then nothing. For months, every morning on your way to work, you would see him unloading cookies and cold sandwiches, acknowledging you just with a stare and without even a good morning. At least work was going well, if you don't count the terrible leach of a man that was Brock from accounting, and with every chance he got, he would comment on some aspect of your appearance followed by a flirty, or more accurately stomach-turning, wink. Sam and Steve, the other members of the team you were in, were absolute sweethearts on the other hand, embracing you and helping you transition your first couple of days in, and you often frequented their favourite after-work bar with them, getting to know them a little better, with Sam especially, trying to fix you up with every male customer that would cross the threshold, earning him a chuckle from you and a sigh from Steve.   
If only... You still haven't gotten over your breakup, leaving you still a little bit sore, hurt and untrusting. But you did miss sex, and you often thought of the silent, blue-eyed man while you were you touching yourself at night, you sure as hell weren't to think about your ex. You lay there, thinking of the way his beard would scratch your neck while kissing it or the burn you would feel between your thighs if he ate you out, whilst looking at you with those eyes and kneading your body with those strong hands. Yes, your latest orgasms came thanks to him and you didn't even know his name.

.  
.

"Bucky", Steve said. "What?", you said not realising what he was talking about. "Who or what is a Bucky?".   
"HE.. is my friend from school. We grew up together, almost like brothers. I should set you up with him."  
"Man, that iceman? Our girl here needs someone fun and relaxed, but most importantly she needs some good old fashioned, no strings attached sex with a random stranger, before she can start dating again. And she definitely doesn't need that grunting yeti, she's too cheerful for that. Don't get me wrong I love Bucky, but Hell no", Sam intervened.   
"Excuse me, I am a strong independent woman who don't need no man", you said laughing, "I don't need help from either of you in this department. I'm fine by my own, and I don't believe in set-ups. I need something magical".   
"Oh come on, no one said you need help, I just think you and my friend would be perfect for each other. Yes, Sam, don't smirk. He is a bit rough around the edges, but he's sweet deep down, and he would benefit from someone like her, and you", he said pointing, "could definitely do with a more grounded, serious guy, after what you told us about your ex".  
"I appreaciate the sentiment Steve, although remind me next time not to partake to shots, but I mean it."   
Apparently Steve agreed, dropping the subject completely, and you spent the rest of the night exchanging jokes and laughs with the two of them, thanking your good stars tomorrow was Saturday and you could get on with chores you kept putting off.

.   
.

The next few weeks just flew by, and here you were deep in summer, sweating like a pig in your shitty apartment with the even shittier air conditioning system. Since you only hung out with Steve and Sam, they were your only friends in the city, and you called for help. Sam has already left for the weekend but Steve, being Steve, was on his way.  
A very cold shower and half an hour later you heard your doorbell and at the door was him. You just stared at each other for a couple of seconds, with a questioning look on both your faces before Steve appeared behind him with a bag of tools and a big smile on his face.   
"That's my friend Bucky. We were together when you called, and he's really good with his hands, you sounded desperate on the phone and I thought it wouldn't hurt", he said, looking like the cat that ate the canary.  
"Only he calls me Bucky, James, nice to meet you", he said, and his deep voice sent shivers down your spine.  
"Likewise, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I didn't think Steve would drag someone else with him. I'm sure you had better things to do", you replied, trying not to sound breathless, but he dismissed you saying he didn't mind.  
After inviting them in you couldn't keep your eyes off him while he worked with Steve to fix your broken air condition, gawking at the way his t-shirt was clinging to his sweaty muscular chest, and his big arms, thinking he was too preoccupied to notice. By the time they were done, your own clothes were clinging on your body, and you were not certain anymore of the real cause.

.  
.

What you didn't know was that he was stealing glances towards you, catching you looking at him and thanking his own lucky stars, and Steve's meddling, since he hadn't stopped talking about this new girl from work he should meet, for finally having a chance to talk to you. He was awestruck when you opened the door, the smiley girl with the headphones who haunted his dreams ever since she fell on his feet. He never got the chance, or rather the nerves to talk to you. But looking you walk in those cute little dress, that did favours for your legs was enough to make his day. And his nights, thinking of your tender little hands stroking his length, or caressing his neck, or pulling his hair while slipping his face between your perfect lithe legs, and your pouty cherry lips wrapped around his cock. He would cum so hard, promising himself to talk to you the next day, offer you a cup of coffee, but he never acted on it. What a fool.  
Now there you were, in your little summer dress clinging to your perfect breasts and revealing a little bit too much of your slender legs, making it difficult for him to focus on the task at hand. When you came near him with a glass of cold lemonade and smelling distinctly of flowers and berries, he almost lost his footing on the ladder, he felt so intoxicated.

.  
.

Steve has of course noticed all that. Both of you, trying to be conspicuous, but ended up being so extremely obvious.   
He liked you from the moment he met you. Always cheerful and joyful, if not a little bit sad. And he absolutely loved Bucky, his best friend. Both of you deserved a long awaited win and bringing you together seemed like the right thing. Especially since the day he witnessed a strange exchange between you two from his car, on his way to the office, some weeks ago. You, lingering a little after seeing Bucky carrying the crates of the cookies blushing like a schoolgirl, and Bucky watching you walk away with a combination of love-struck and predatory look on his face.  
After all what did both of you knew.   
So when he and Bucky figured they just needed to replace a small part, easy to find, even on a Saturday, or so he told you, he just leapt at the opportunity to go and get it, leaving you two alone, despite you telling him he didn't have to.

.  
.

You had nothing to talk about. Or rather you just couldn't think of anything to talk about. Both of you just stared shyly at each other drinking your lemonades till Bucky's ringtone broke the silence. It was Steve, saying he didn't find the part after all, so he would head home since there was nothing else to do for now.   
"Subtle."  
"Well, subtlety was never Steve's speciality", Bucky chuckled. "I guess I should leave then. Can I use your bathroom first?"  
"Sure, it's right there", you showed him and you waited, moving to the open window staring at the road and trying to cool down by the tiny gasp of air. You played in your mind all the little scenarios of what could happen, or what you could say to ask him to stay for a little more and you didn't hear the bathroom door, nor the footsteps behind you. Slowly Bucky crept onto you, until you felt his hot breath on your ear.

.  
.

Bucky was splashing some cold water on his face, going over what he could say to you, how we would finally approaching you.  
"Get a grip man", he murmured to himself looking in the mirror. "Just talk to her, what's the worse that could happen? Say no? Fuck, please don't let her say no."  
When he exited the bathroom he saw you standing by the window, the light breeze blowing on your hair, sun on your face. You looked like a goddess, like a low-hanging fruit, ready to be plucked and ravaged. He crept slowly to you, forgetting to breath, hands slightly trembling, you form calling to him like a magnet, like a siren, and he was ready. He stood right behind you, breathing in your sweet perfume and he spoke.

.  
.

"I just have to say this once", he said, "or I might regret this for the rest of my life". He continued, his hand started to caress a tiny strand of hair.  
"What?". You asked breathlessly, gazing out of the window with hooded eyes.  
"I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Watching you every day,even without talking is the best part of my day. Since I first saw you I wanted to say something, but I hesitated. When you opened the door today, I almost lost it, I couldn't breathe or think". He said, leaving you a quivering mess along with his soft caresses on your hair. "Please tell me you feel the same, that I haven't read too much over this. Please." He almost whispered in your ear.  
You turned to face him. His eyes on fire, looking at you as if like he wanted to devour you and worship you at the same time."Jam.." you trembled, not even finishing his name, before he slammed his lips on yours. He grabbed you by your neck and he just devoured you. He kissed you passionately, urgently, in a way that you have never been kissed before. The kind of kiss you only saw in movies, your tongues fighting for dominance until he won. You couldn't breathe, but you didn't even care. All you cared about was him and the way he made you feel.   
When the kiss ended he looked at you with a knee-weakening stare, with eyes almost black from the lust. None of you spoke, you just stand there looking at each other's eyes.

  
"It seems Steve had the right idea", you broke the silence after a while, followed by a throaty chuckle.  
"I know. Try growing up with him. Annoying, little, know-it-all punk. But I don't want to talk about Steve right now."  
"Me neither", you replied, and he continued his assault, in an even more passionate and fervent way. His touch becoming bolder, caressing your neck with his strong hand, before heading lower to your back and eventually your ass. You gasped in his mouth and he found the perfect opportunity to lift you up and take this to the couch. Feeling him on top of you made you crazy and you adjusted your legs so that he could move between. The feel of his hard body moving atop of you, his hands continuing their assault, the bulge inside his jeans putting pressure on your aching pussy made you wanton, moaning loudly.   
You were dizzy by the passion surrounding you and he found the opportunity to move lower, nibbling on your neck and your cleavage. Your breast size, or more accurately lack of always made you feel a little self-conscious, but his continuous kisses and throaty moans quickly made up for it. Your nipples were aching and he noticed, lowering your dress and gasping when he saw that you went braless. He put one stiff peak into his mouth, sucking and biting till you were a quivering mess beneath him, before he continued to the other side.

By that time you were tagging at his surprisingly soft tresses, and he grew even more impatient. With a quick move he tore your dress in the middle, leaving you almost naked, gasping and making you even wetter, if this was even possible. With a quick move he got rid of his t-shirt and you marvelled at his well toned torso. With a smirk he lowered his head once again, liking between the valley of your breasts and the continuing lower, after getting your unspoken consent with a slight nod. He kept on kissing and licking you, reaching to your navel, before looking at you hungrily and rearranging your bodies so that he could kneel on the hard wood, between your open thighs.   
His hand found its way onto your ruined panties, smirking when he saw and felt the wetness that pooled there. He stroked your pussy through the flimsy material, making your back arch and the he lowered his face, smelling you, his nose bumping onto your stiff clit.

  
"Oh my god", he exclaimed, "if I knew you smelled that nice I would fucking take you the moment I first saw you". You moaned like a whore at his comment, and he saw that as the opportunity to tug your underwear aside to marvel at your wet, hairless centre. "Prettiest pussy in the world. And it's all mine", he said before licking straight into your weeping hole and sending you into an early frenzy. At your reaction he tore the garment and dived straight into, licking your opening like a man starved, before inserting his long fingers and sucking at your clit.

You never felt this electrified. He kept sucking and penetrating you with those fingers that immediately found that place inside you that made you see stars, whilst he looked at you with hooded eyes, pupils blown, and his beard scratching your tender skin, in the most delicious way possible. You were a moaning mess, no dream or fantasy could to this man any justice. In a matter of minutes you exploded on his tongue, core pulsating and you screaming obscenities, "oh my god, I'm coming, James, fuck, baby, keep doing that, yeah!! Fuck!! I'm... CUMMING.."

  
He didn't stop, but kept going, despite your begging, "Come on baby, you're so pretty when you cum, please let me hear you one more time angel.. Sweetest sound I've heard in my life. I love this fucking pussy." He said before diving back in.   
You were sure you weren't on earth anymore, but floating on the high heavens, or burning on the lowest hell, with that handsome devil making you feel like a fucking goddess. His fingers grew quicker and your clit was aching deliciously under his tongue and teeth. Your vision went blank, one hand on your breast, the other on top of his head, pushing further down and pulling up simultaneously, until you stopped breathing and heard him exclaim.   
"Like that, fucking drench me baby, choke me on your pussy juice, fuck, love this squirting pussy. I could die right now."  
"Did I..?", you said quietly, exhausted from the experience. 

  
"Yeah, you did", he said with a devilish wink and he came back up, his beard glistening with your cum, embracing you and kissing you, surprisingly sweet on the lips. You tasted your self, but didn't mind. That man made you feel things you never thought possible in real life.   
"Are you ok?" He asked sweetly. Looking in awe, caressing your cheek.  
"Might need a minute, but otherwise perfect", you replied.   
"That was intense", he said, "remind me to buy Steve tickets for the next game".   
"I thought we wouldn't talk about Steve."  
"You're right, after all, I'd rather talk about you and your perfect little pussy."  
You blushed at your comment and he let a throaty moan.  
"I love it when you blush. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you blush every day when you look at me. I have imagined doing unspeakable things every time I saw that blush."  
"Like what you just did?"  
"Even more. You have no idea doll." You gasped at his comment, lowering your eyes and noticing that prominent bulge. You were regaining your strength and you extended your hand in his direction.   
"You don't have to", he said, "we have time."  
"I want to, I want to make you feel good", you said, standing up on shaky knees. Torn dress, messy hair, pouty lips and glassy eyes. You looked completely ravaged and he marvelled at his creation, before you kneeled between his legs and lowered the zipper. You could feel how hard and big he was before you even opened it all the way down, and you started caressing him through the rough material, before lowering his zipper.

You started caressing him, earning a series of moans before you lowered his underwear, marvelling at his size. He acknowledged it with a boyish smirk and you took him playfully in your mouth. Slowly, tenderly, teasing the mushroom head with your lips. "You drive me crazy doll, stop teasing, ah, your mouth feels incredible. Just like that. Fuck me", he excalimed with a hoarse voice.

You reveled at his praises and you got bolder. You took him out of your mouth and you helped him get rid of his clothing completely, leaving him completely bare before you and then you dived back in. You started sucking his throbbing member with passion, sucking and licking and using your hand for what you couldn't take in your mouth. His deep groans, however, send you into a frenzy and you got past your comfort zone, wanting to drive him mad, just as he did minutes before, and you starting taking a bit more each time.

"Oh, my God, just like that. Fuck. Yeah, baby, take it", he said, placing his hand on your hair, pushing your head down, not forcefully, but enough to make you take him all in your throat and he groaned loudly.   
"Shit doll, stop, you're gonna make me cum."  
But you didn't let go, you wanted that gorgeous man to fall apart and for you to be the reason, you wanted to taste him, drive him crazy. And you did. You heard him moan and swear loudly as you felt him throb in your mouth, tasting his salty cum, then you took him out off your mouth and started jerking him, aiming at your full lips, completely emptying him, your mouth and lips full of his essence, till it started running down your chin, before you swallowed it all.

You stayed like that for a minute, you on your knees before him, and he sitting on your couch, both of you catching your breaths, before he grabbed you by your arm and put you on his lap, hugging you closely.  
"That was something else sweetie."  
"Was it how you imagined?"  
"Doll, that was beyond any imagination. Fuck, what did I do to deserve something like that? I can't decide what I love better. That mouth or that little pussy of yours."  
"Well, since you mention it, you still technically, haven't had the second. Yet", feeling him twitch beneath you, beginning to get hard again.  
"Honey. Don't say things like that if you're not ready for the consequences", he said.  
"Who says I'm not ready?" you answered cheekily, standing up to discard your ruined clothes, "how about we move this somewhere more comfortable?" taking his hand to lead him to your bedroom, but he just grabbed you and hoisted you, your legs around his waist, his cock hard and throbbing, bumping at your aching pussy, kissing you feverntly till you reached your bed and he placed you on it.  
"You talk big doll, let's see how well you can take me", he said kneeling before before your open legs, rubbing between your lower lips with his hard member, bumping at your clit, teasing you, your pussy aching and glistening, till you started begging him.  
"Louder, honey, tell me what you want."  
"Please, fuck me James."  
"Again, say it. Loud."  
"Fuck me. Fuck. FUCK ME. Please."  
"My name, doll, say my name."  
"James. Fuck me. James. I need you. I need your cock. James. James."

"Fuck!" you both exclaimed as he entered you with a quick thrust. You quickly forgot about the sudden intrusion and you just felt. You felt full and magnificent. His length reaching at your very limit, kissing at your cervix with every thrust, and his girth filling every crevice.  
"Oh, baby girl, you're so tight, so wet, I could live in this pussy till the end of my days", he said in between thrusts, lowering his head to kiss and lick up and down your neck, his moist breath adding to the sensations. You were in high heaven and soon you felt the pleasure tightening in your core.  
"Ah, that's it, I can feel you flattering you. Cum for me doll. Cum. Now."  
And you did. Hard, voice barely heard from the intensity of your orgasm.

Suddenly, you felt empty and you protested as he rolled you over, with you above him.  
"I want to see you riding me baby girl. Come on, I want those pretty tits on my face", he said and you did, riding him like crazy. You looked him straight in the eyes as you lowered yourself on him. This position meant that you felt him even deeper, if that was even possible, grabbing on his muscular chest for support. Soon enough you found your rhythm and you started losing yourself again. He found the opportunity to lick at your sensitive nipples, or kneed at your pert ass, adding to the mix. And then you felt it again. You didn't even think it possible to cum again, but there it was, your fourth orgasm of the day, slowly creeping on you and you hang onto him, nails digging on his rough flesh, chanting his name like a prayer.  
"Jam... James. Yeah. Gog, yes."  
"Let it go beutiful. Cum on my cock. Fuck, you're getting so tight."

You let go and you fell on his chest, exhausted and extremely satisfied. He kissed the top of your head and stroked your hair. "Doll, that was incredible. You're incredible. You're so beautiful like that", he said, and you couldn't help but notice that he was still hard and hot inside you and you clenched your inner muscles involuntarily, causing him to moan.  
"How are you still hard?" you asked sultrily.  
"I have inspiration", he responded in a groany whisper. "Now, doll, get ready? It's my turn", lifting you from him and placing you on your hands and knees before him.  
"That's what I call a nice view", he said and your chuckle died in your throat as he pushed in. You winced from the intrusion and at first he went slowly, making sure you get used to this position, but you grew impatient. The discomfort soon turned into pleasure and you started whinning and begging for more.  
"James, harder baby. I can take it. Fuck me." And he did. Fucking into you like crazy, making you lose your mind and moan like a whore.  
"I'm gonna wreck this pretty pussy. Fuck doll. Get ready for it", he said, grabbing you by the hair and going into a fast, brutal rhythm, till he let of your hair and lifted your torso to his body, one hand on your breast, the other around your neck, careful not to choke you. That did it and you exploded for one last time.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. Cum with me baby", you screamed.

"Ugh. Fuck. Oh God. I'm cumming doll. Gotta p.."  
"Inside me baby. I want it in me. I want to feel you. Please James. I'm on the pill. Please." And he did, after a long groan, coating your insides with his warm seed.

You both collapsed, breathing heavily from the intensity of this last orgasm. For all you know you could have passed out and when you opened your eyes, there he was, right next to you, on his side, looking at you like you two were the only people on earth, with a goofy, satisfied smile on his handsome face. He immediatly pulled on his warm embrace, caressing you and peppering your face and lips with chaste, little pecks, like you didn't just blow each other's minds and you weren't covered in each other's sweat and cum.  
"You know doll, you know, I have seen around these past few months, and I've been meaning to ask you. How about a cup of coffee?"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the pictures above.


End file.
